Theories about KateModern characters
For other series, see Theories About Characters. This page is used to post your theories about KateModern characters. You can put anything from what the character's motives are, what they will do in the next video, or even what something from their first video meant. Main Characters Charlie *Charlie's parents are members of the Order. *Charlie is Tariq's ex-girlfriend. *Charlie is Gemma's sister. *Charlie is working for the HoO or, possibly, the Order. This is the reason why she is trying to convince Lauren to not fight the Order. *Charlie is a Watcher. *Charlie is the older female in the drawing Sarah posted in Playing With Fire. Proven *Charlie was once pregnant. (Charlie confirms that Kim is her daughter.) *Charlie will move in with Gavin after she got evicted. Disproven *Charlie's sister and niece are dead (possibly killed by the Order) and that's why she misses them so much. (Charlie has gone back to Australia to see them.) *Charlie had a falling out with her family and can't return home. (Charlie ran away to London after having Kim) *Charlie is Gemma's ex-flatmate (Gemma's flat was actually a Southern Californian apartment, she likely never went to a university.) *Charlie will come to the US to help with Steve and possibly the TAAG. *Charlie is being forced to help the Order. Gavin *Gavin is a member of the Order. *Gavin is a member of the Resistance. *Gavin had a past involvement with Kate. *Gavin has not blogged a lot because he's been "on assignment" against the Order. Disproven *Gavin and Tariq are good friends, but he barely knows Kate. *Gavin will see the lg15 videos and ask Jonas for a loan. *Gavin kidnapped Kate. (Steve kidnapped Kate in Coming Home for Xmas.) *Gavin and Tariq will be arrested for making the spy software. (After being arrested on another charge, no mention of the software was brought by the authorities.) *Gavin Killed Kate. *Gavin's theories about Kate being alive are true. (This was proven false in the last live chat.) Julia *Julia is due to give birth around the same time as the end of the second season of LG15: The Resistance. *Julia's baby will somehow be able to turn all trait positive girls trait negative. Proven *Julia is the traitor. *Julia is pregnant. *Julia is in The Order. (This was only true following her marriage to Rupert.) Disproven *Julia will die at her Eternal Unity Bond ceremony. *Julia will find out that she is trait positive. Kate *Kate is the New Girl that Alex mentioned. *The people that wiped Jonas's parents' memories did the same to Kate. *Michelle Clore is Kate's biological mother. *Lucy is Kate's biological mother. Proven *Kate lied about her name to protect herself from the Order. *Reappears with the LIST. (Sort of. She reappears shortly before the list is found again, and then reappears again later with it in tow.) *Kate is the girl that was killed shortly before the start of KateModern Season Two. *Kate was being primed for the Ceremony by Michelle Clore. *Before becoming Kate, she stayed in a mental institution. (Half right; she was in St. Grinstead Psychiatric Research Institution, but the institution was not solely for psychiatric purposes.) *Kate was killed, but not by the Order. (Terrence was working for the Order when he killed her, but he wasn't supposed to kill her.) Disproven *She is a compulsive/knowing liar and lied about making up the alias Kate. *Kate may be Bree's biological sister. (Bree only had one sister, Gina.) *Kate really is going to America to study art with Michelle Clore. *Kate and Bree are twins. (Kate was 23 while, at the time of Bree's death, Bree was only 17) *Kate is dead and her spirit is haunting Gavin. (Appears in Coming Home for Xmas.) *Kate will die, Bree style, in the KM season finale. (She didn't even appear in it.) *Kate will join the HoO and Gavin, Tariq, and Charlie will try to save her. *Kate will appear in the season finale of lonelygirl15. *Kate faked her death to have more freedom to find the trait positive girls on the List. *Kate killed Dr. Griffin. (Michelle Clore's Shadow killed Dr. Griffin.) Lauren *Spencer is supplying the medicine to stabilize Lauren's blood. Disproven *Lauren's sister is Kate. *Lauren will come to the US to find Steve and possibly help the TAAG. *Lauren killed Michelle Clore. (Jeffrey did.) *Lauren will become Lee's girlfriend. *Lauren is the one who lent her iPod to Kate. (Lauren never knew Kate.) Lee *Lee is a plant by the Order. *Lee knows where Kate (Genevieve) was during her time missing in Season One. *Lee is a full-fledged or apprentice Watcher, and his assignment is to keep an eye on Julia and Charlie. Note that he always says he's just on "work experience". Proven *Lee will move in with Charlie. Disproven *Lee will sell the spy software to the Order. (He intended to return the software at the end of the puzzles but the Order stole it) *Lee is trying to lead Tariq, Gavin, and Charlie to Kate (Genevieve). *Lee is dead. (He reappeared in Internet Celebrity Revealed) *Lee killed Kate. *Lee will recover the list. *Lee will be killed by the Order. *Lee will become Lauren's boyfriend. Steve *Steve is a member of the Order. *Steve is a Watcher. Proven *He will use his inside knowledge to help Kate and her friends. *Steve didn't kill Kate at the end season 1. Disproven *Steve is helping Kate hide, so she can help the girls on the list. *Steve only pretended to leave the Hymn of One. Tariq Proven *Tariq's date will have some connection to Hymn of One/The Order. Disproven *Tariq killed Kate. *Tariq is not really in India, he is helping Kate find the girls from the List. *Tariq will be arrested for making the spy software. *Tariq will appear at Julia's wedding. Other Characters Dudley *Dudley and Spencer are half brothers. *The Mistress is his mother. *Dudley is alive. Disproven *Dudley (if alive) killed Kate. (Terrence killed Kate.) Aunt Joan *Aunt Joan is related to Jonas. *Aunt Joan is the girl from the 1943 abduction. Kim *Kim is trait positive. *Charlie hid Kim with Rose to protect her from the Order, and the Ceremony. *Kim is one of the children in the drawing Sarah posted in Playing With Fire. Proven *Kim is Charlie's daughter. Kyle *Kyle is a plant by the Order. *Kyle is related to Rupert Van Helden. Michelle Clore *Michelle Clore is the woman from Awful Dream. Proven *Michelle Clore was preparing Kate for the Ceremony. Disproven *Her touch "burned" Kate somehow. (Kate saw "flashes of dreams when she was touched.") *Michelle Clore is the Rogue Elder. *Going to be killed in the KateModern season finale. Patricia Proven *Patricia is dead. (According to the final chat, she died on assignment at Adak Island.) Disproven *Patricia killed Kate. (Terrence did.) Rose Disproven *Rose is Gemma. Rupert Van Helden *Rupert Van Helden is related to Kyle. Disproven *Rupert is an Elder. (He was positioning to become one.) *Rupert only wants to be with Julia because she is trait positive. *Rupert is really Lord Carruthers. *Rupert will quit the Hymn of One. *Rupert will have an affair with Alice, Sophie's roommate. Sophie *Sophie is working with Nikki Bower. *Sophie will have a part in the new series. Proven *Sophie will have a major role in the second season. Disproven *Sophie will find out that she is trait positive. *She is the Hymn of None hacker. Terrence Proven *Terrence is in the Order. (former member, as of Precious Blood.) *He is a Shadow. (Apprentice Shadow, really.) *He killed Kate. *Terrence is not the same person as X. Disproven *Terrence was killed following the events in Resolution. *"Terry" is pretending to be a member of the Hymn of One to get his software back. *Terrence killed Michelle Clore. (Jeffrey did.) Dr. William Griffin Disproven *He is the Rogue Elder LaRezisto works for. See Also Unanswered Questions Category:Theories and speculation